Character Song Vol. 8
__TOC__ The eighth volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Makishima Yusuke (voiced by Morikubo Showtaro) and Toudou Jinpachi (voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya). Tracks :'''1. Best Rival (ベストライバル) :2. Last Climb :3. Best Rival (Karaoke Version) :4. Last Climb (Karaoke Version) Best Rival |-| English= I have been waiting for this day The day the two of us alone get to fight I’ve come here to fulfill the promise That was made back then How’s your condition? The best The reason why The two of us have met Can be found on the road You’re my one and only Best rival Why don’t we settle the score here now? With your smirking face With your snobby words We’ll go the way we usually do You and I are Best rivals Let’s climb up as we compete Aiming for the peak in Our last climb He accelerates without a sound But talks a lot anyway He doesn’t allow anyone to imitate him Either in looks or in the way he rides Thank you I’m grateful to you If the one I was versing with Hadn’t been you This moment wouldn’t have existed Now and forever, you are my Best rival I won’t let anyone else get in the way For even a millimeter further A second faster Surpass these limits You and I are Best rivals As we rose up, we rode through The road decorated by Our last climb Shall we begin the battle then? The signal for our match Resounds through the mountain Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Five You’re my one and only Best rival Why don’t we settle the score here now? Don’t hold yourself back Of course not We can’t be stopped anymore You and I are Best rivals Let’s climb up as we compete Aiming for the peak in Our last climb translation credit |-| Rōmaji= kono toki wo matteita futari kiri tatakaeru hi wo ano toki no yakusoku wo hatasu tame ni koko ni kita ssho KONDISHON wa? saikou sho futari ga deatta riyuu kotae wa michi ni ari yuiitsu muni BESUTO RAIBARU ima koso keri tsukeyou ka niyaketa kao kiza na serifu rashiku ikou ze ore to omae BESUTO RAIBARU kisoi nagara nobotte ikou choujou mezashi oretachi no RASUTO KURAIMU oto mo naku kasoku suru urahara ni yoku shaberu yatsu mitame kara hashiru made dare no mane mo yurusanai yatsu arigatou kansha shiyou aite ga omae ja na kerya kono shunkan wa nai mirai eigou BESUTO RAIBARU dare ni mo jama sasenai ze ichi miri demo ichibyou demo genkai koero ore to omae BESUTO RAIBARU takame nagara hashiri nuketa ROODO wo kazaru oretachi no RASUTO KURAIMU hibuta wo kirou ka shoubu no aizu yama ni hibike Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Five yuiitsu muni BESUTO RAIBARU ima koso keri tsukeyou ka te wa nuku na yo atari mae sho mou tomarenai ore to omae BESUTO RAIBARU kisoi nagara nobotte ikou choujou mezashi oretachi no RASUTO KURAIMU transliteration credit |-| Japanese= この時を待っていた 二人きり闘える日を あの時の約束を 果たすためにここに来たっショ コンディションは? 最高ショ 二人が 出逢った理由 真実(こたえ)は道にあり 唯一無ニ ベストライバル 今こそ決着(ケリ)つけようか ニヤけた顔 キザな台詞 らしくいこうぜ オレとオマエ ベストライバル 競いながら登っていこう 頂上めざし オレたちの最終勝負(ラストクライム) 音もなく加速する 裏腹によく喋るヤツ 見た目から走りまで 誰のマネも許さないヤツ ありがとう 感謝しよう 相手が オマエじゃなけりゃ この瞬間はない 未来永劫 ベストライバル 誰にも邪魔させないぜ 1ミリでも 1秒でも 限界超えろ オレとオマエ ベストライバル 高めながら走り抜けた ロードを飾る オレたちの最終勝負(ラストクライム) 火蓋を切ろうか 勝負の合図 山に響け Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Five 唯一無二 ベストライバル 今こそ決着(ケリ)つけようか 手は抜くなよ 当たりまえショ もう止まれない オレとオマエ ベストライバル 競いながら登っていこう 頂上めざし オレたちの最終勝負(ラストクライム) Audio Best Rival - Makishima Yusuke & Toudou Jinpachi ---- Last Climb English= If we had never met We can’t feel it, this feeling of passion Would have never come to be Final Show, Last Climb Now we can go!! As we continuously tip the balance of who wins or loses In the end, at the final moment, we grab the answer Don’t give up, not for a moment, not for a second Don’t say no, can’t waste this chance Don’t look back, only keep plunging on forward Go for it, I won’t give away even a millimeter Of my distance to you It’s a fighting road up to our limits, rally up the dream Whoever wins in the end is at the top of the world We met to compete with each other Our two destinies are now Racing for the single goal Riding up to the sky We never give up!! You, who increases your speed, is to me A great driving force, a passionate impulse Let fly like a sail everything that has been up to today And take pride in our true selves We fight fair and square Aligning with our fastest speed Nothing to be afraid of Aim for the peak! On the twisting, winding road There’s only one who is the strongest It’s a serious match that allows for no regrets Repeating again and again Words that cannot be forgotten Your voice that calls out to me Becomes my strength Even if the headwind gets stronger Scream that it’s okay There’s not a single thing to hesitate about That’s why we fight on this fighting road Fighting Winding Climbing It’s a fighting road up to our limits, rally up the dream Whoever wins in the end is at the top of the world On the road that only god knows Our two destinies are now Racing for the single goal Dancing up to the sky We never give up!! translation credit |-| Rōmaji= deawanakereba We can’t feel it kono jounetsu mo umarete nakatta Final Show, Last Climb Now we can go!! kachimake wo nando mo kuri kaeshi nagara saigo ni tsukamu giri giri no ANSAA Don’t give up isshun ichibyou datte Don’t say NO muda ni wa dekinai CHANSU Don’t look back mae dake ni tsuki susume Go for it ichi miri mo yuzurenai omae to no kyori genkai made Fighting Road yume furi shibore saigo ni kachi toru Top of the world tatakau tame deau futatsu no sadame ga ima yuiitsu no GOORU kakete sora e, kake agaru We never give up!! kasokudo wo masu omae wa ore ni totte ooki gendouryoku jounetsu teki na shoudou kyou made no subete wo kakage jibun rashisa wo hokore seisei doudou to tatakau saisoku no SUPIIDO shoujun ni shite Nothing to be afraid choujou wo mezase! magari kuneru Winding Road saikyou wa ONRII WAN koukai wa dekinai shinken shoubu wasurenai serifu wo nandomo kuri kaeshite omae ga yonda koe wa chikara ni naru kara tatoe mukaikaze ga tsuyokutemo daijoubu to sakende mayou koto wa hitotsu mo nai kara tatakau kono Fighting Road Fighting Winding Climbing genkai made Fighting Road yume furi shibore saigo ni kachi toru Top of the world kami nomi zo shiru michi futatsu no sadame ga ima yuiitsu mo GOORU kakete sora e, mai agaru We never give up!! transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 出会わなければ We can’t feel it この情熱も 生まれてなかった Final Show, Last Climb Now we can go!! 勝ち負けを 何度も繰り返しながら 最後に掴むギリギリのアンサー Don’t give up 一瞬一秒だって Don’t say NO 無駄には出来ないチャンス Don’t look back 前だけに突き進め Go for it 1mmも譲れない オマエとの距離 限界まで Fighting Road 夢ふり絞れ 最後に勝ち取る Top of the world 戦うため出会う 2つの定めが 今 唯一のゴール賭けて 空へ、駆け上がる We never give up!! 加速度を増すオマエは オレにとって 大きい原動力 情熱的な衝動 今日までの全てを掲げ 自分らしさを誇れ 正々堂々と戦う 最速のスピード 照準にして Nothing to be afraid 頂上を目指せ! 曲がりくねる Winding Road 最強はオンリーワン 後悔は出来ない 真剣勝負 忘れないセリフを 何度も繰り返して オマエが呼んだ声は チカラになるから たとえ 向かい風が強くても 大丈夫と叫んで 迷うことは1つもないから 戦う このFighting Road Fighting Winding Climbing 限界まで Fighting Road 夢ふり絞れ 最後に勝ち取る Top of the world 神のみぞ知る 道 2つの定めが今 唯一のゴール賭けて 空へ、舞い上がる We never give up!! Audio Last Climb - Makishima Yusuke & Toudou Jinpachi Category:Music Category:Character Songs